PROJECT SUMMARY ABSTRACT The Career Development Program is designed to increase the translational investigator base in the Mayo Myeloma SPORE by identifying and fostering the early careers of young investigators who have an interest in multiple myeloma translational research. In particular, this program provides much-needed support for promising young laboratory or clinical investigators early in their careers so that they can focus their energies on research projects related to multiple myeloma research. We have requested $50,000 in this application to support this program. Mayo, as part of its commitment through the Mayo Comprehensive Cancer Center, has agreed to match these funds. Thus, we would plan to commit a total of $100,000 to the career development program. The Career Development Program makes maximal use of the scientific expertise within the Mayo community. The Career Development Program Committee is responsible for organizing the program and reviewing research proposals as submitted.